


《流亡诗歌》第85章 Another Christopher 又一个克里斯托弗（3）

by Mooner2666



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner2666/pseuds/Mooner2666





	《流亡诗歌》第85章 Another Christopher 又一个克里斯托弗（3）

舱内拥挤湿热，漫着硝火的余烟味，兰斯被抵在舱门上动弹不得，来人捞着他的腰，往他颈窝一凑。他先是一躲，随后像意识到了什么，两臂一伸就搭上那飞行员的肩，轻佻道：“这位下士要以下犯上？”

那飞行员闻言埋头扎在他脖颈，响亮地亲了几下，撇开他的腿挂在自己腰上，作势往上抬。兰斯边缩脖子边攀着舱门撑起身子，大腿紧夹住来人的腰，俯视下来。他的头发长长了，垂下来落在那人的防风镜上，将二人与外界隔开，透过防风镜闪亮的表面看下去，是两颗黑漆漆的眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着他。

兰斯慢慢揽过他的脖子，往那裸露的鼻尖吹口气，啧了一声：“问你话呢。”

那人还是没有答话，兰斯也未再催促，衣料摩擦的沙沙声急促得令人发毛，擦着擦着便擦出一阵喘吟，设备被撞得咣当作响。兰斯猛一仰头，露出脖颈，余光瞥见玻璃窗外团团的人圈，吓了一大跳，将人一把按在胸前，搓着他耳朵濡湿道：“回去办？”

话音刚落，明显感到两腿之间、军服之下紧贴着的那话儿动了一动，他心里也急，一把扯了那人防风镜，不由分说先眼皮鼻子挨着亲了个遍，再给人重新套回去，低声嘱咐：“一会儿就说你是个传讯的，有重要的秘密情报要与我说。”

卢辛知他这是为了躲避重重围上来的兵，捏了捏他的手，放在唇边笑一下。那笑容被碧亮的防风镜遮了大半，没了闪光的眼睛，只有唇角的弧度。兰斯这才发现卢辛的下半张脸与自己长得如此神似，嘴角边也有小小的括弧，与笑涡不同，那是层叠的印记，平添几分成熟。他想到卢辛已经二十岁了。

“怎么不说话？”兰斯斜着眼睛转过去。

卢辛还是摆头，一直笑，不肯开口。兰斯拿他无法，将舱门打开，对着众兵说了情况后就拉着卢辛小跑起来，将那了不起的银弓|弩战机丢在身后，陷在泥里；二人灰头土脸，一身尘埃，像从尸体堆里刚爬出来，一路上无人敢上前打扰。

进了帐子，兰斯急不可耐地将卢辛的帽子眼镜都脱掉，他心中不知为何突然生出一种渴望，他渴望看看他的脸，他从来对他的眼睛最熟悉，垂着的眼角，庄重的睫毛，以及永远纯真的痴迷神色。兰斯弄不明白，他被男人女人这样的眼神看过太多次，早该坦然自若，而现在被瞧这么一眼，却仍然感到自己成了回到了羞赧的十二岁，无端地心慌气短。他意识到他们颠倒了角色。

卢辛也在看他，过了好一会儿才终于开口说话：

“我刚刚看着你骑马的样子，一句话也说不出来了。”

一时间他们都耽迷在了记忆的溯回中，不算冗长，藏有秘密，隔许多年后来看，才会惊觉一切异端皆是征兆：同样一个兰斯，骑着同样一匹白马，驰骋在同样的左双子国南边的土地上，一颗金色耀眼如日光的脑袋在闪亮的草地上掠过去。这片山林多少岁了？他那时多少岁？

哦对了，夏天——还有夏天，永远不会离去的南方的夏天；他记得他们好像总在夏天相遇，每个夜晚都浓黑湿热，每颗星星都缀着祝福，就像现在——太阳将沉下去，蝴蝶会飞进来，或聒噪或安静，急匆匆又翩翩然。

什么都不必说了。

兰斯侧头含住卢辛的下唇，沾着尘土的浓黑睫毛抖动了一下，扫在眼周，一阵痒意使他突然发狠，身子向前一倾，牙齿开始噙咬他侄儿的柔软双唇，一步步推压到后帐的床上。他们喘着气，手忙脚乱，激动地褪去衣物，一丝不挂后才发现兰斯因为长时间骑马，腿内两团淤青。卢辛俯下身去吻他的淤青，吻得他嘶嘶作响，双腿发颤，不知是因为痒，还是因为痛。

他站不住，向后陷在床里，卢辛顺势举起一条腿搭在肩上，手掌包住他的大腿，上下抚摩，他的皮肤温凉，触感滑腻，全然不像个打仗的将军。兰斯被摸得难以自持，忍不住扭动胯骨，脚趾蜷起来，牵动了卢辛后背的皮肤，又去拉他手，往身下那口引。卢辛按动两下，慢慢塞进一个指头，兰斯便深吸一口气，腹部凹下去，皮肤便透出凸凸的髋骨的形状，青色血管蜿蜒，流动着的是梦幻泉水，只恨不能一口咬破，痛快啜饮。

卢辛手上不停，再加进一根手指捻搅，见他前端那话儿倒软不硬，便埋头含住，舌尖裹着冠沟打转，嘴唇包吮，颇使了些巧力，舔咂之声暧昧得使人脸热。看他已然情动，卢辛却仍慢慢拓着，只怕他受不了，毕竟这是在军中，没有润滑物，医生又正是稀缺，弄伤了第二天还要上马，可就麻烦了。这么弄了一会儿，兰斯自己倒是先耐不住了，勾腿点点他的肩膀，努嘴道：“润膏在那边。”

卢辛伸手抓过盒子，抹了满手再塞进去，温暖的穴口立刻就将膏体融化为透明，像是他小叔的穴口流出来的一般，就在眼皮子下淌，他见着根本受不了，于是掏出自己那胀得发疼的茎物，一下一下在他小叔臀缝磨蹭。

趁他不留神，兰斯翻身跨坐到他身上，双腿大喇喇敞开，两块淤青乌黑黑地对着他，极为显眼，口里抱怨道：

“太急人了你，这种时候，哪个小子会像你这样慢？”

“哪个小子？还有哪个小子？”卢辛横他一眼，被这话怄得恼火，向下一瞥就是大片的瓷白皮肤，大腿修长，肌肉饱满。卢辛顺着摸上去，握了满手的柔软臀肉，心中忽起恶劣之心，抬手就是啪的一掌，那膏体湿润，油亮亮覆在他皮肤上，衬得他的屁股像是融化的冰雪，一拍便溅起许多雪水。兰斯却因这一掌击出一阵愉悦笑声，将卢辛的脑袋紧搂在胸前，面色潮红，碧眼微翕，慢慢往他茎物上坐，哑哑道：“……我就一个小子，名字叫小卢辛，是个呆鹅，离不得人，飞也要飞来黏在一起——”

他忽然呃地出声，只因他那侄儿揽着他的腰往下一按，整个挤了进来，胀得他嘶哈吐气，眼角发酸，溢出许多泪来，而他的侄子仰头吻他的泪珠，温柔低声道：

“现在才是在一起了呢。”

兰斯屁股小，因过去常骑马，攒了不少结实肉，这时骑在他侄儿腰上使力，瞧得见两边臀肉微陷进去两个圆窝，时隐时现，腿肉丰满，膝盖夹着卢辛的腰，背上大汗淋漓，由灯光照着，整个人都泛着闪亮的光。

卢辛抓他的臀肉，使劲掐在手中，在底下眯眼看他。只见他脖颈高扬，胸膛起伏，腰却极少晃，汗珠沿着腰线滑下来，像在裸身骑一匹马，神情自若。卢辛回想到他从狩猎大会的林子里骑着马出来，也是这番成竹在胸的模样，彼时自己不过是个十二岁的瘦孩子，想靠近他都不得，只能远远看着他被人群簇拥；而现在，他仍是那副太阳般骄傲的模样，却与自己紧密贴合，汗湿的十指相扣，再无距离。卢辛突然喉头艰涩，挺腰将他扑到，拱到他胸前乱啃一气，发狠地说：“怎么这样会骑？”

兰斯早已意乱情迷，被他咬得低声求饶，神经质地一下下搓他的脖颈：“轻……轻点儿，虎崽子，人都快给你啃下来了。”

“说啊，怎么这样会骑？”

猛地一阵急速狠掼，兰斯的背撞上床板，低呼一声，手臂紧紧圈住卢辛的背，断续答着，声音都是抖的：“因为，因为我是狩猎大会的第一骑手，三年夺冠的菲茨杰拉德……”

卢辛灼灼盯着他，将茎物退得只留一个头，又倏忽刺进去，刺得身下人又一阵颤抖：“所以最喜欢骑马，是不是？”

“……是，最喜欢骑马，”兰斯捧着他的脸，双眼迷离，伸着濡热的嘴唇索吻，在他面上落下许多湿润的吻，一吻毕了，才嘴角微勾，轻软道，“……还最爱骑我侄儿这匹马。”

卢辛简直被这话刺激得眼眶发红，按着他的腿，咬紧牙关，喘着粗气急速抽插，两块淤青与洁白皮肤在他眼前晃动，脊背缓缓升上一股酥麻，他听见他小叔的呼吸急促起来，肚子起伏得厉害，便更加使劲朝他敏感处送。床架咯吱声中，兰斯掐住他的手臂，挺腰凌空，穴口收缩，一个劲抽搐，前端的马眼竟由此射出一大股白浊，附着在卢辛汗湿的胸膛与腹部。

兰斯整个人都瘫软下来，卢辛也快要到，正想急退出来，却被两条腿勾住了腰，身下那人眯着两条狭长的眼睛说：“射我里边。”

卢辛猛一挺动，低喘一声，全部交代在他里头，缓了一会儿后将那话儿退出来，浓白液体就顺着兰斯的大腿根流出来，浸在床单上。卢辛汗津津趴在他小叔身上，张着嘴呼着气，头脑发胀，什么也想不清楚。两人的四肢坦然地缠绕在一起，那些如同倒模出来的纤瘦手背，弧度相同的足弓紧密贴合摩挲，好像本就该如此一样。他忽然轻声笑了。

“我们不该去右双子国，”卢辛迎上兰斯探疑的目光，“也不该留在左双子国。”

“我们这对乱伦叔侄，”

“就该共游地狱。”

士兵们回了营，喧闹包裹着帐子，空气中是血腥与铁腥的味道；兰斯放声大笑，胸腔的震动直传到卢辛耳朵里：“是，是！我的贝阿特丽切，我穿越整个罪恶森林，渴饮整条忘川水，求你领我上那九重天，领我去神明的极乐岛！*”

他觉得查德快来了，那他们可就有热门话题了。全是好料，真的。

 

*：但丁的《神曲》中，假想自己作为一名活人对冥府进行了一次游历，从地狱到炼狱再到天堂。书中但丁在穿过地狱、炼狱后，见到了单相思暗恋的情人贝阿特丽切的灵魂，后者带他游历天堂，直到遇见上帝。


End file.
